


Crazy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [415]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Gen, Serial Killer John, Serial Killer John Winchester, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually based off of an idea i had....<br/>yooooo what about Serial Killer AU with serial killer!john because as he started hunting, he started losing focus on what was human and what wasn’t. Or even worse, there were never monsters to begin with. Mary just died in a fire, and John went crazy over the loss of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i don't accept prompts on AO3, only on lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Mary had died.

Mary was gone, leaving John alone with their two sons.

John thought he could deal with it at first. He’d gone through Vietnam, he could go through this.

He decided to start tracking down the thing that had killed Mary, eyes yellow as the flames that killed his wife.

John saw the looks that people gave him. He saw them everywhere, but he didn’t care.

He was gonna kill every blasted thing that was evil in this world.

Of course, he was going to have to start to be on the move constantly, which meant moving Sam and Dean around, making sure they stayed safe.

The police didn’t understand. they would just see the deaths. But John saw the demons. He saw the monsters that lurked in the shadows, and John started making it his goal to kill the evil in this world, damned anyone who tried to get in his way.


End file.
